Picking Up The Pieces
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Light experiences something no human being should ever have to and its completely shattered him. L, desperate to pull the teen out of his ever spiraling pool of depression, tries to help him pick up the pieces. What will happen when something more than friendship forms between the two? AU where Light isn't Kira. L just thinks he is. Rated M for later chapters. Warning: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first story I've posted, not written, and I hope it'll be good like some of the other great fanfics I've seen. I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly but I'll do my best to get chapters up quickly. In this story Light isn't Kira...L just thinks he is. Please comment and review so I can hear all of your lovely thought. Critisism I don't mind but and flames I don't wanna hear. Don't like Yaoi? Then don't read. For you who wish to keep reading enjoy! ^-^**

L sat in his chair by the computer, staring at the screen without truly reading the material on the page. After an earlier argument L had finally allowed Light to have a day to himself, though only for three hours, and the young teen had yet to return. It was starting to anger him that the boy had abused his trust and he scowled at the screen. Light was not being let out again until he was cleared. That was for sure.

It was approximately thirty minutes later when Matsuda's phone went off. He flashed an apologetic look at the team before answering it. "Hello?" There was a pause and his brow furrowed. "No that's not my name...are you sure this was the name and number he gave?" Another pause then, "Who did you say this boy was?" They all watched curiously as Matsuda listened to the call. "Hmm if your positive then maybe I know who your looking for." He stood and approached L. "It's a call for a Ryuu," he explained, "I think it may be for you." took the phone between his fingers and carefully held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Ryuu?"_ A female voice asked.

"Yes," he replied, curious, "And who is this?"

"_I'm Nurse Aiko from Tenshibu hospital. We have a young male here who gave this name and number before passing out. We'd like to have you identify him if you could."_

"What happened to him?"

"_I can't reveal that until you positively know him. That would be a breach in confidentiality._" L sighed.

"Alright I shall be up soon." With that the call ended. He stood, turning to Soichiro, "I'd lie you o come with me if you would," He said. The elder man nodded and L turned back to one of the monitors. "Watari get a car for me and Soichiro."

"_Where to L?"_

"To Tenshibu hospital." He ended the connection and started out the door, Soichiro close behind.

The whole way to the hospital L wondered who could have been asking for him and what had happened. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer quite yet.

"He's this way," Kyoko, a petite, young, blonde nurse told them. They followed her down the white hallways until they found the room they were looking for. As soon as L saw the boy lying in the bed he froze, breath stuck in his throat. It was hard to tell from his disheveled hair and bruised face and, once the nurse pulled back the blanket, torso, yet L made him out quickly. He stood there, shocked, and forced out a question.

"What happened to him?" He demanded, "I know him...now tell me what happened."

"From what we've gathered he's been severely bruised and," she paused briefly, "He's been raped as well." She swallowed nervously. "A lot..." Soichiro pushed past him, staring at the broken body on the bed.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "Light..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, another chapter. Sorry about chapter one. It didn't want to post right. Anyway I'm trying to get it fixed as quickly as possible. I hope L and Light don't seem to OC but I figured they may have a right to act a bit more emotional in this kind of situation. Anywho Enjoy!**

L sat next to Light's form in the darkness of the room, legs curled up under him in his signature crouch. Soichiro had been finally convinced to go home and sleep as long as L stayed with him, since he had no need to sleep, and informed him the second something happened. As time wore on L simply watched Light's calm face, wondering what exactly was going on in his head. He watched Light's eyes flicker rapidly behind his lids but other than that he had stayed perfectly still. "I wish you'd wake up already," L murmured, tipping his head back. He wanted to know what had happened. He didn't want to wait.

It was then that he heard a small noise. He looked around, wondering where it was coming from, before his eyes locked onto the boy lying on the bed. Light's body had tensed, hands gripping the bed beneath him. Again a small noise escaped him, and it took a few moments before L realized what it was. A small whimper of fear.

"Light?" L questioned, shifting to look at the boy more closely.

Light's breathing sped up and L stood, approaching the bed. He gently laid a hand on Light's arm and the teen jerked slightly. With a sigh L sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Light's hair out of his face. Another whimper escaped he teen and, feeling awkward, bent to give Light a swift hug. He felt a shudder pass through the body below him before hearing a soft "L-L?"

"Light?" He pulled back, looking into the dull amber eyes that were now watching him. "You're awake." Light didn't reply. As L studied him he noticed how lifeless the teens usually bright eyes were. It didn't even seem like Light was looking at him...more like looking through him.

"Do...you all know?" Light asked softly.

"Only what the hospital's told us," L replied smoothly. He wanted to say something to help him, but what could he say? That it'd be alright? That he understood how Light felt? He wasn't going to lie to the teen, so there wasn't much he could say. Light gave a sigh and closed his eyes again. L was about to say something when Light spoke.

"You're definitely not like other people," He murmured, "You don't sugarcoat everything." He opened his eyes again, looking at L again with his blank stare. "I'm kind of glad I guess."

"I can relate to that at least," L said, "I would not want to be lied to in this state." A sad looked flashed over Light's face but before L could process it, it disappeared. " I should call your dad and let him know you're awake."

Light watched him closely. "You'll come back after?" L nodded, worried about the teen, before turning to walk out.

He made the call and quickly made his way back to light's room. The boy's eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping, and L made his way back over to the bed. Gently, as if worried the teen would break, h brushed his fingers over the large bruise on Light's face. He felt his heart clench and sucked in a breath. He'd never felt like this before...and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

Light's eyes fluttered open and glanced up at him distantly. L went to draw back his hand but Light grabbed it. Neither boy said anything for a while. Finally L felt he need to break the silence.

"Do you need anything?" He asked softly. Light sighed and shut his eyes.

"Just...stay here." L nodded even though Light couldn't see it and sat down on the edge of the bed once more. This version of Light...this was the one he wanted to be around. This was the one he hoped would stay around.

Light's breathing evened out as he fell asleep once more. His hand was still holding L's wrist and L gave a soft smile. He knew he was acting different but there was no one to see. For now it didn't matter how he acted. He gently moved and laid next to Light, smiling when Light curled into him. Within moments the insomniac fell asleep for the first time in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 everyone. I'm glad for what reviews I've gotten so far. All your appreciation for this piece makes me really happy that I've finally gotten some positive comments from people. Thank you all very much. It's readers like you who give me inspiration to keep writing. Keep the reviews coming if you guys want more chapters.**

When he finally woke up he noticed that Light was watching him. Containing a blush the elder male sat up, pulling himself free from the embrace. "How do you feel?" L asked. Light just stared at him for a few moments and L mentally smacked himself. That was a stupid question considering what had happened to Light.

"Alright I suppose," Light replied and turned away.

"You don't need to lie for my sake." Light turned his gaze back to him. Despite looking not so much like a ghost as yesterday his eyes still held a haunted look.

"I know," He said softly, "I'd rather not talk about it quite yet." Yet. Maybe someday then, Light would. "Perhaps I'll answer some questions when I get out of here." L nodded. He couldn't ask for anything more from the teen...could he? He decided against it. The last thing he needed was for Light to get all defensive around him again.

"Alright," He answered simply before looking towards the clock. The digital device read 8:23. Light's family would be here soon. He inwardly sighed and got up off the bed. Light looked at him carefully, something dark glimmering within the amber orbs.

"Something wrong?" Light asked, voice almost lifeless. L got into his chair, in his usual crouch of course, and looked to him.

"Nothing at all," He answered. Light's shoulders slumped a tiny bit and L continued. "I simply figured that, after what has happened, your parents would not appreciate another male sleeping in bed with you." Light grimaced slightly but nodded. L glanced at him before asking, "Hungry?"

"Not really," Light said, bringing up a hand to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. He flinched at the movement and allowed his hand to fall limply by his side.

"You should eat," L stated, observing the boy carefully. Light sighed and leaned back.

"Yeah, I know," He muttered. L stood and Light's gaze followed him.

"Good," He said seriously, "Then I'm getting you something to eat." He turned and exited, recalling the teen's uncertain words from last night.

"_You'll come back after?"_

_'It's as if he thinks we're going to just walk away from him,'_ He thought, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him that he'd in fact done just that.

When he returned to the room, a plate of food in his hand, he found that Light's family had finally arrived. His mother was smiling sadly while clinging to her husband, and Sayu was on the bed, clinging to her brother and crying. Light looked up from where he was consoling his sister when he entered. "Thank you Ryuuzaki," He said simply. He shifted Sayu in his arms and took the plate from him, eating but not enjoying it. He was going to leave but, upon seeing the apprehension in the teen's eyes, he hovered in the doorway. Light seem comforted by this and visibly, or visibly to L at least, relaxed and returned to consoling his sister.

It took ten minutes for Sayu to stop crying, and even then she clung to Light and refused to let go. "Sayu," Light said gently, "I'm not going to disappear. You don't need to hang on so tightly." Sayu loosened her grip slightly and sat back, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I-I know," She sniffed lightly, "I'm just worried for you." Light smiled sadly and hugged her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. For a few minutes they stayed like that, L and Light's parents looking on silently. Sayu pulled back, cupping her brother's face gently. "Light?" She questioned, "Are you crying?"

"Ah?" He puled away, quickly wiping a hand over his eyes, "I guess I was." L watched as Light's parents gave him knowing looks before Soichiro took Sayu's arm.

"You seem tired Light," Soichiro said, "We'll leave you to rest."

"Alright," Light said, looking up and giving them a small smile despite the small wet spots on his cheeks. "Thanks for coming by." Soichiro went and hugged him before ushering his wife and daughter out. L watched them go before returning to Light's side.

"They were happy to see you," L commented. Light nodded but didn't reply. L sighed and sat down next to him as Light dropped his head, hair shielding his face. He reached a hand out, hesitated slightly, then laid a hand gently on the teen's back. Light looked up in surprise. "You don't need to look so shocked you know," L said smoothly, "You also don't have to hide behind these shields you've conjured up to protect yourself." Light sighed and leaned against him, closing his eyes gently.

"I know," He whispered softly, "I just don't know how to deal with everything I'm feeling right now."

"And what are you feeling?" Light's eyes opened, dull amber staring blankly at the wall.

"Scared," He murmured, and the broken tone of his voice squeezed at L's heart like a vice, "And alone." Light shut his eyes again, tipping his head back. "God I just..." He trailed off, unable to continue. L, unsure of what he should do, just wrapped his arms around the broken teen and cradled him to his chest.

_'Don't worry Light,'_ He thought, _'You don't have to be alone. Not anymore.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 everyone. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this piece so much. Lately I've been toying with the idea of Light being attacked again but...let me know what you guys think. You'll just have to wait and see whether I do that or not. Anyway finally L and Light's relationship grows a bit. Enjoy!**

A few days later Light was finally allowed to leave. The local police had questioned him, since L and the team were not allowed to be involved due to everyone being close to Light, and finally he was able to go home. Yet, despite this, he had made a shocking statement. Instead of going home, Light said he was staying at the hotel with L, claiming that he had not yet been cleared as innocent and would return to L's watch until the detective had done so. Now the pair was alone in their old shared room, cuffs sitting on the bedside table as Light sat on the bed with L standing in front of him. Watari was somewhere in the hotel room but other then that they were perfectly alone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" L asked warily. Light only nodded.

"Like I said earlier," The teen stated, "I'm not clear yet. Besides I'm not letting my...accident...get in the way of the case." He paused in his sentence, searching for the right words to describe what had happened. L eyed him skeptically.

"There's something else isn't there," L stated. Light closed his eyes and groaned.

"You're too damn perceptive," He stated softly. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "But you're right. The main reason is..." He trailed off, ending his statement in a mumble.

"What?" L asked, unable to hear him.

"I feel safer with you nearby. Okay?" Light said, dropping his head into his lap, "I mean what if something else happens? What if they come back and decide to do it all over again since it worked so well the first time? What if someone else decides I'm easy picking to be their whore?!" Light's voice had steadily gotten louder and more desperate with every 'what if', and L felt sorry for him. He sat next to him, looking at the wall.

"If putting the cuffs back on is what you want-"

"It is."

"-then I won't deny you. However I can assure you that it will not happen again." Light looked at L in confusion, a hint of tears shining in his eyes.

"No offense L but how the hell can you know that?"

"I can't," He admitted. Light looked ready to say something, probably to accuse him of lying, but L cut him off and continued. "I cannot know that for certain...however I can ensure that, when I'm around at least, it shall not happen. That is all I can promise." Light stared at him, mouth slightly agape, and L tried to not focus on the teen's mouth. The last thing he needed was for L to make him uncomfortable because he couldn't control his urges. _'Out of everyone on the planet I had to fall for this Light who's probably the straightest person on the planet,'_ He thought with a mental sigh, _'Nothing can be easy can it.'_

He was cut out of his mental brooding when Light smiled at him. "Thanks," He said, "That actually makes me feel a bit better." L nodded, inwardly happy but outwardly emotionless, and picked up the cuffs. Light held out his left arm without complaint and L, in compliance with the teen's wishes, clicked it in place. Light flinched slightly as the metal cuff clicked into place but made no other move. L snapped the other end of the cuff onto his right wrist and crawled to the other side of the bed. Light watched him move and cocked his head in question.

"Is Light not tired?" L asked. Light shook his head, still watching L curiously. "Still you should get some sleep. We have work tomorrow." Light nodded stiffly and slid into the bed. They'd both gotten ready, well more Light had gotten ready, before placing the cuffs on so they wouldn't have to deal with the hassle afterward. Light shifted so that he was facing away from L, the detective watching his movements. Once he'd settled L shifted closer and wrapped his left arm around Light's waist. Light immediately tensed and looked over his shoulder.

"L?" He questioned, voice on the verge of shaking.

"Just relax Light," L said softly, "I certainly am not going to hurt you." When Light didn't seem convinced he sighed and laid his chin on Light's shoulder. "Just enjoy it," He murmured. Light froze, eyes wide and tried to squirm free from his grip. L mentally slapped himself for saying that. He'd need to filter his words better in the future.

It took almost twenty minutes to calm the teen down, which L found slightly disturbing since he was usually always calm. Whoever had attacked him had done a great job of rattling the teen. That much was obvious. When Light finally relaxed into L's grip the older male breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like Light wasn't trusting anyone anytime soon.

As the remainder of the week passed by Light became slowly more comfortable with L hugging him or holding him as he slept. In fact it became a regular occurrence once the task force had left. L hadn't asked anything of what had happened yet, but tonight he was finally going to ask some of the most crucial things that were driving him slowly insane. The police hadn't figured out anything and, truth be told, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Goodbye you two," Soichiro said as he bent to hug Light before he left. L noted how the younger male flinched slightly but allowed the hug anyway. It was clear to L that Light was still trying to act normal to the rest of the team. He only weakened once they left and for some reason...L was happy about that. He liked the fact that Light only allowed him and Watari see him in such a state.

Once Soichiro had left L turned his chair so he could face Light. Light, feeling those dark eyes on him, turned to look back at him. "What is it Ryuuzaki?" Light asked.

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me," L said slowly, giving the other time to let the statement sink in. "Not knowing is starting to drive me crazy." Light looked him over for a few minutes before giving sigh.

"Alright," he said in defeat, "I may as well tell someone about it." He shut his eyes and leaned back, the chain to their handcuffs clinking slightly. "Just forgive me if I choose not to answer certain things." Light opened his eyes and glanced over at him. The amber color had become bright again, the same look they'd had before the attack. Still they lacked the usual enthusiasm that they used to hold. It pained L to see it but, really, what could he do?

Light followed him into their bedroom, as this was not a conversation that either wanted Watari to overhear, and the bedroom was the only place not being recorded. They sat on the bed, Light cross-legged and L in his crouch, and simply looked at each other for a while. "So what did you want to ask?" Light questioned. L racked his brain and asked the first thing that surfaced.

"What happened exactly?" He asked. Light paused before giving a sigh and running a hand through his hair.

"I'd rather not go into details Ryuuzaki," He said, "But I was walking back here when I got grabbed by some guys. Don't ask who they were because I don't know," he said quickly, seeing L's mouth open to ask. "Anyway the grabbed me, pulled me into an ally, beat me up, and raped me." Light shuddered slightly as he finished slightly, eyes going dull for a brief moment before returning to normal.

"How many?"

"Eight or nine I think. I was barely conscious when that part of it happened."

"And who found you? Or did they call the police themselves?"

"No they didn't. They just took off afterward. It was two girls in their twenties who were walking home with their dog. I guess the dog dragged them into the ally even though they didn't really want to go into it." L was listening intently, gathering as much information that he could before Light closed himself up again.

"How did no one hear all that going on?" He asked, "It was the middle of the day." Light shuddered as his eyes went dull again and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd rather not explain that particular part," Light murmured. L nodded in understanding and looked for another question.

"How long?" He finally asked. Light looked up, confusion written on his face.

"How long did they do it for or how long was I there for?" He asked. L gave a hum of thought before replying.

"Both I suppose."

"I was there for a couple hours at least. Maybe five or six. They were at it for at least tree or four."

"You were only three hours late," L said confused, "That was why your father convinced me to wait and let you come back. He figured you'd lost track of time or were rebelling or something. How in the word were you lying in an ally for five or six hours?" Light blushed slightly and shifted again.

"Well at first I was really glad that I was free for a bit," He explained, "but after an hour I realized that something was off." He looked away, refusing to meet L's gaze, "I've grown so used to your company that I found it was boring without you around. I figured I'd head back two hours early and..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "You know the rest."

"The first time you listen to my constraints and this happens," L commented. Light looked over and gave a small smirk.

"Guess I shouldn't listen anymore then," He said wryly. L scoffed and looked away.

"I prefer you when you listen thank you very much." It was his turn to blush when Light suddenly hugged him, practically straddling his lap after knocking him into normal sitting position.

"I know," he said pulling back so that their faces were only inches away, "I was just teasing." L barely heard him, focused solely on Light's face so close to his with such a content expression. Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Light's. The teen froze for a moment before jerking back, face bright red and shock written all over it. L blushed too once he realized what he'd just done.

"I shouldn't have done that," L said as Light just continued to stare at him, "I apologize." He tried to ignore the fact that Light hadn't moved from where he was hovering over his hips.

"It's fine," Light said, looking away.

"Really?" Light didn't reply with words. Instead he gently placed his lips on the shocked detective's. Before L could truly process what was happening Light pulled away and moved away.

"Perhaps we should get back to work?" Light asked more than stated. L nodded dumbly and followed the boy from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh this chapter gave me so many problems I was just about ready to throw my computer out he window. I posted it late last night and when I went to check it this morning I noticed that half of it was missing. I swear it took me an hour to fix it. It anyone read it while in its messed up state then I apologize. Hopefully it won't happen again.**

For more than nine or so days after the kiss between them neither L nor Light spoke to each other. There was an unhealthy tension that hung between them and everyone, even Matsuda, had begun to notice. Neither male spoke much to the other or had anything to do with the other unless it was work related. When Matsuda had tried to breach the subject L had promptly ignored him and Light had gently stated that nothing was wrong. Despite the obvious lie no one else had tried to intervene. As the days ticked by L became increasingly agitated, though understandably, and noted that Light seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Yet neither said anything and they continued to work in silence.

It didn't help that nothing new on the Kira case had been discovered and that, along with the cold silence between the detective and Light, made working with either of them unpleasant. Finally, after days of silent observing, Watari decided that there was need for intervention. L wouldn't appreciate the gesture, and Light was likely to be less than pleased, but it had to be done. It wasn't helping either of them for this to continue on.

As the task force finally left Watari approached the pair who were both staring at he computer screens, Light blankly and L looking rather bored. "L," He said, gaining the detective's attention. Light's, however, remained on the screen.

"Is something wrong Watari?" L asked. Watari sighed. May as well just get it over with.

"Actually there is," He said, "It involves you as well Light." The teen didn't even twitch. His lifeless gaze was still locked on the screen as if he hadn't even heard him speak. With the look on his face it was very possible that he hadn't. He looked like he was off in his own world. "Ever since that night you two went to speak about what happened your attitude's towards each other have changed drastically. Something is definitely wrong and it does not benefit either of you to continue like this." L watched him as if he didn't understand what he was saying. "You two need to straighten out whatever went on between the two of you." L's shoulders slumped.

"I know," He said softly, turning to look at Light. Watari did the same. Light's appearance was beginning to worry him. The teen barely looked like he was even alive. He looked less like a human being and more like some kind of wax statue. "Light," L stated. When he got no reply he tried again. Still no response. L huffed slightly and gently grabbed Light's shoulder. The second L's hand made contact Light jerked away, eyes wide. He and L stared at each other for a few moments until a flash of recognition crossed the younger male's face.

"Sorry," he said, relaxing, "What were you saying?" L sighed and looked over at Watari.

"I believe I understand your concern now," he said standing, "We'll work it out." Watari nodded, trying not to smile at the look of confusion on Light's face. "Come along Light."

"Uh...okay." The teen followed obediently and Watari allowed himself to chuckle once they'd left. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. That was certain to be an interesting conversation.

Once they'd entered the room L took a moment to shut and lock the door. He caught Light gulp slightly out of the corner of his eye before turning to him. "We need to talk." Light nodded, eying the locked door warily.

"Why'd you lock the door?" L looked at the lock, realizing that Light probably didn't want to be locked in anywhere with another male, no matter who it was, and sighed.

"Habit," he answered, "I can unlock it if you'd prefer."

"No it's fine," Light said quickly, "And the topic of discussion?" L stepped up close to him, making Light lean back slightly, and ran a dainty finger over Light's lips.

"That kiss," He said slowly, "Considering you kissed me again after I think it's safe to assume that you didn't mind it." Light nodded, though just barely. He seemed focused on L's hand on his face. "Then why have you avoided speaking to me the last week or so?"

"It's not like you've said a whole lot to me...either..." Yep, he was definitely distracted by L's hand since his words trailed off as L's fingers shifted to brush against his throat.

"I've been distracted," He explained, enjoying the slight shudder that went though Light as he continued his teasing touches to Light's neck.

"By what?" L's hand slid higher, cupping Light's face. Light's eyes snapped back to him, silently questioning his movements.

"You," he answered simply. Before Light could respond L gently kissed him again, slipping his hand onto the back of Light's neck. The boy tensed before relaxing into him, unsure hands coming to rest on his shoulders. L straightened, matching Light's height and barely surpassing it as his slouch disappeared. Light didn't seem to notice. He did, however, notice when L's free arm wrapped around his waist possessively, pressing their bodies together. He pulled back, a dark blush coloring his cheeks.

"L I-," He was silenced as L kissed again briefly. When they parted L smiled.

"Just relax and trust me," He said softly, "Alright?" Light nodded and leaned forward, pressing against him so desperately that L was shocked. He didn't bother trying to figure it out now. He could do that later. Instead he pushed closer, if that was even possible, and let his lips speak for him. Light didn't bother to deny him.

L groaned as Light complied almost eagerly. He'd never wanted anyone like this, or at all, until the Kira suspect had appeared in his life. Light was perfect in every way and, despite the beliefs the other task force members had, he truly did like the teen. He slowly urged the other male back and Light complied, not seeming to notice what was happening in the first place. It was only when L settled him onto their bed that he pulled away, face showing clear apprehension at the new position. "Ryuuzaki?" he questioned nervously. L bent down, nuzzling into Light's neck.

"Don't worry," he said with a sigh, though whether it was a sigh of sadness or content was yet to be seen, "I'm not going to pressure you. Especially after what those bastards did." It was odd for L to swear, since he rarely did, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He needed Light to understand that he cared. The last thing he needed was Light to panic and think he was trying to use him in any way. He hoped his intentions showed in his voice as he let the emotions through. He found that he didn't care about hiding them if he was alone with Light.

To his surprise Light buried his face into L's neck as well and wrapped his arms around him. "Shit," he muttered softly. If L hadn't been so close to him he would have never heard him speak. "You just love proving people wrong don't you?" L pulled back, though not much since Light refused to let go of him, and looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Light pulled back now as well, eyes glimmering.

"I never pictured you as someone who's so caring Ryuu," He said with a happy sigh, "Yet here you are being so gentle. I don't think-no I know-that I've never had a relationship like this before." The teen buried his face into its previous spot, letting out a breath that made L shudder slightly.

"These other relationships," He said, "Did they ever..." He trailed off, unsure if he even wanted to know.

"Pressure me?" Light supplied for him. L nodded. "Let's just say this," he murmured, "I seem to have a record of attracting sadists in the past." With a hum L again nuzzled his neck, placing a small kiss on the teen's pulse. Light sighed as L pulled away. Light reluctantly unlocked his arms as L went to lay beside him and looked at him curiously. "Something wrong Ryuuzaki?"

"No," he replied, "Turn onto your side so you're facing away." Light complied and immediately L's arms wrapped around his waist, pressing their bodies closer together. Light sank into him contently as his eyes fluttered close.

"L, I was thinking," Light started.

"You seem to get in trouble like that Light." Light opened his eyes and shot him a short glare before looking away.

"Smart ass," he muttered before, louder, "I was wondering if you'd want to go out somewhere tomorrow," He told the older male, "Since we've got something going on here I figured we could get to know each other."

"Like a date?" L questioned. Light tilted his head slightly, running the words over in his mind.

"I guess so," he agreed.

"Alright then," L said with a small nod, "I would like to get to know more about you then just being a suspect." Light sighed but didn't move.

"You're never going to let that go until this is over are you," he muttered, more a statement than a question. He didn't expect an answer from the detective.

"I don't like it either Light," he told him, "However this is all I have." He smirked even though Light couldn't see it, "Besides I like having you close by." Light gave a snort.

"You're insane," He commented.

"I know." With that L sighed and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally here's chapter 6. Truthfully this chapter's been done for a few days but between school and chasing my cousin around last weekend I never got the chance to upload it. I still can't believe I actually wrote this chapter. It was so awkward. ^-^ Anywho, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think and if it was good.**

**On with the show!**

Like they'd agreed the previous night L and Light went out together the following day. L had woken to Light cuddled into his side and feeling warm and content. L called to give the task force the day off, which was interesting indeed since Light was unconscious on him and Watari had to bring the phone to him. The look on the older man's face was utter shock as he saw the scene, and L did his best to suppress his smile. Once done with the call L set the phone aside and stared down at the boy curled against him. Despite actually sleeping, which was odd enough, L still didn't need as much as the teen and waited patiently for him to awake. In the mean time L took the chance to observe Light's sleeping face.

Light's face was relaxed and, for lack of a better word, innocent. There was no tension in the boy's body as he laid there, curled tight against L's side and lying lightly in his lap. L reached forward and ran a hand through Light's caramel hair, enjoying how Light unconsciously arched into the touch. After a few minutes of toying with the strands L slid his hand down to Light's bare torso, tracing his fingers lightly against the teen's spine. Light let out a mewl and his amber eyes fluttered open. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Light asked, though not in the accusing tone L would have once expected. It was teasing instead, and L enjoyed the sound of it.

"I assure you I don't know what you're talking about," He said tonelessly while trying to keep his smile at bay. Light pulled himself up, leaning close with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh really?" he questioned, a single brow raised, "Then why are you stroking me as if I was a cat or something."

"Because it was amusing," L replied. Light shook his head.

"You really are insane."

"We already established this," L pointed out. Light laughed, the sound bright and pleasant, before calming and lying against L's chest. "So did you have a place in mind for this little date of ours?"

"Not really," Light replied, "I figured you could pick."

After their conversation they went to get dressed. L wore his normal attire, white shirt and jeans, while Light was wearing a button up shirt and tight jeans. It both surprised and pleased L to see Light dressed like this. Eventually they decided on a tea shop not far from the hotel, Light with his cup of tea and L with his cup of sugar with tea. Light eyed him, amused at his antics once more, and hid his smile in his cup. "So what did you want to know Ryuuzaki?" Light asked. L thought for a moment before responding.

"Why are you with Misa?" He asked. Light's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why that of all questions?" L shrugged.

"Are you going to answer?"

"Alright," Light said, putting his cup down, "I feel kind of bad about admitting this but I'm with her as a cover so my dad won't find out I'm gay."

"So you are gay," L stated, taking a small sip of his drink. Not quite sweet enough. Light's face flushed as soon as L had asked, and he looked down at his hands.

"Can we not talk about that in public?" Light asked.

"Why, when it makes you blush like that." Light's face got brighter and L found the sight cute.

"L, I'm serious." L sighed and gave in.

"Fine," He said. Light visibly relaxed as he took his drink once more. "Why don't you want your dad to find out?"

"He's not exactly open-minded," Light admitted, "Mom and Sayu would be fine with it but...he'd blow his lid if he found out." He looked shyly at L. "What about Watari? How would he react if he knew?"

"He already knows," L told him, "Quite honestly I think he's just glad that I'm not asexual."

"You definitely had the task force fooled," Light mused. L glared at him, but it didn't last long after seeing Light's coy smile.

"Amusing," he muttered. They sat in silence before L asked, "So what about Misa?"

"What about her?"

"Are you going to continue dating her?" L asked, the sentence tasting sour in his mouth. Light took another drink and set the cup down.

"Of course not," Light replied, "I'll tell her tomorrow." L's eyes widened.

"You're going to tell Misa about us?"

"N-No," Light sputtered, "I'm going to break up with her. For now no one needs to know that we're..." he trailed off.

"Together?" L offered. Light nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah," he said, "together."

They sat at the shop for another hour, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. By the time they'd run out of topics they were laughing and having a good time. For once L found it relaxing to just be around Light like a normal person. It was nice. "This was nice," Light said suddenly, echoing his thoughts.

"It was," he agreed. Light glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

"It's only 1'o clock," He informed the detective, "Anything else you wanna do?"

"You choose," L said, "Considering how nosy I got you should pick." Light sat back, considering this.

"I don't think you'll like it," Light said softly.

"Well neither of us will know until you tell me," L pointed out. Light sighed.

"Have you ever been to a club Ryuuzaki?" The teen asked. L shook his head and smirked.

"Are you suggesting we go to one?" Light nodded and smirked back.

"I know a good place." Light stood and held out a hand. L took it and allowed Light to pull him up, slightly excited to see where they were going.

As it turned out the club in question was quite far from the tea shop. They walked for almost 45 minutes before Light dragged him into a building. A man was standing out front wearing all black and dark sunglasses. He had a frigid look on his face that immediately softened when he saw Light. "Yo!" He called, a grin on his face, "Finally decided to show back up again I see." Light laughed lightly, trying not to blush and failing.

"I've been busy Ari," was all Light replied with. The man, Ari, looked L over with a cool blue gaze. L looked him over in turn. Short blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. He looked like some kind of beach boy...well except for that gaze. He looked over at Light, happy to see a bit of his usual shine had returned to his eyes.

"And not with Kaito I can see," Ari commented, "Who's this sweet piece of ass your dragging around?" Light went crimson, L did as well, and huffed, releasing L's arm.

"He's not a 'sweet piece of ass' as you so respectfully called him," Light said in aggitation, glaring at the blonde. Ari laughed, his deep voice sending unwanted chills through L's spine.

"I figured," He replied, "After all you've never been a playboy." Light gave a growl and crossed his arms.

"At least I don't stare at every guys ass who walks by," Light shot back. Ari laughed again, seemingly not bothered by the statement, and turned to L.

"And your name cutie?" It took L a minute before he realized that Ari was talking to him, and the realization made him blush brighter.

"Ryuuzaki," he said. Light gave a sigh and grabbed L again.

"Well get in there you two," Ari said, motioning to the door, "Don't let me stand in your way."

"Wasn't planning on it." As Light dragged him past he felt a sharp smack on his ass. Light growled and yanked him away from the blonde male currently laughing like a hyena on laughing gas. L was starting to hate that man.

"What the hell was his deal?" L asked. Light sighed.

"Ari's just a pervert," Light grumbled, "He's just pissed that, despite being drunk the last time I was here, I still wouldn't have sex with him." L made a face before thinking about the last comment he'd made.

"You get drunk often?" He asked.

"Usually just buzzed," Light replied with a shrug, dragging him towards what looked like a bar off to one side, "Hino usually cuts me off before I get smashed."

"How'd you get drunk then?"

"...Hino wasn't here." L tried not to laugh at the look on his friend's, boyfriend's?, face. It was priceless. Light looked somewhere between embarrassed and guilty.

"I guess I don't need to worry then."

"No," Light said smirking, "You do."

"Why?"

"Cause I have someone with me sometime. That was the agreement me and Hino made. If someone's with me he can only cut me off when I look completely crocked." L groaned. He didn't really like drinking anyway but he hoped Light wouldn't drink too much. It was barely two after all. Seeing Light order something from the brunette behind the bar counter made him sigh. This was going to be a long night.

"L~!" He winced and looked at the brunette who now had a permanent blush on his face. He was smiling widely, eyes sparkling brightly. "Come dance with me!" L sighed as he watched Light sit down on the arm on his chair, practically in his lap. It wasn't that L cared or anything. He just didn't want Light doing anything he regretted.

"You're drunk aren't you," he accused. Light gave a mall pout that looked foreign on his normally focused face.

"C'mon," he said, mostly begging, "Please?" He sighed and stood, giving in to the drunk teen. It was less because he wanted to and more that he knew if he didn't Light would go dance with someone else. He's been raped and screwed with enough times.

"Fine," He relented. Light grinned and yanked him out onto the dance floor. One thing L had noticed very quickly was that they were in a gay bar so dancing with a drunken Light wouldn't seem so weird. He recognized the song as some American pop song that he'd heard Light listening to. He hadn't however, paid any attention to the lyrics before. The song's name was _**Flesh**_ by some guy named Simon Curtis, and the lyrics were...less then appropriate.

Light wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed against him. L returned the gesture and pulled Light's waist close to him. At first their dancing was innocent, gentle swaying to the quick, pulsing beat. However it quickly spiraled from innocent to-well-not so innocent. It started with Light giving a single, jerking thrust that had both grinding against each other soon enough. And they weren't the only ones grinding to the song. Far from it actually. Yet neither boy cared that people were around them as they ground against each other. L let loose a low, shaky moan and Light keened in reply. L could feel himself growing harder with each thrust and he drove his hips harder against Light. It only spurred the brunette on as he met each thrust of L's hips with his own. As the main chorus of the song came on Light leaned forward, as though obeying the lyrics, and sank his teeth into L's neck. It wasn't hard enough to be painful, just enough that L was positive there would be a mark the next day. Light lapped at the skin he'd bitten, soothing the abuse he'd caused. "L," he moaned, thankfully soft enough that no one heard him, "It hurts." Before L could ask what he meant Light grabbed one of his hands and pulled it down to rub against the bulge in Light's jeans. L's breath caught seeing the pleading look on Light's face. He looked Light over carefully, feeling the member member under his hand throb.

"No Light," He said softly, pulling away. Light looked at him in confusion. He simply shook his head. "I'm not doing anything with you drunk."

"But-,"

"No," he hissed a bit louder. Light shrank back slightly and L simply grabbed his wrist. "Let's go." Silently Light followed him out as he pulled him from the club. _'I can't allow myself to do something like this. No matter if Light wanted it now he'll regret it later.'_ He looked over at the teen beside him, shooting him longing looks. _'He's never allowed to drink again...'_

**I hope you liked. I wasn't sure about the song but I was listening to Flesh while I was writing this. It has a good beat so I figured it would work. If it doesn't I'm sorry .**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so sorry everyone. I got way behind in the update for this. I was busy with school and my wattpad story. Please go check that out as well. Its called _Release_ Us and the pen name is DuskheartAngel. Besides this little free promotion I just wanna say enjoy what you've been waiting for my lovely readers. Enjoy!**

The next morning L sat stiffly, unsure how he should act around Light now. How much had Light drank exactly? And how much did he remember? He tore his gaze away from Light and back to his computer. Inevitably he felt his eyes draw back to the body beside him. Light was sleeping soundly, form relaxed against the bed sheets. He was still clothed, since L hadn't trusted himself to undress the teen, but his clothing was ruffled and unkempt. L gave a small smile before finally turning back to his work.

He worked in silence for almost twenty minutes until a small noise made him pause. He looked over at Light. The teen had turned over, his back to L, but he could still see the tension in his body that hadn't been there before. He set the laptop aside, turning to observe Light. He heard a soft gasp and crawled over to the teen, bending over him to look at his face. Light's features were drawn tight, muscles tensed to the point of pain. At least that's what it seemed like to L. "Light," he whispered, breath ghosting Light's face. The teen tensed, curling into himself defensively. Blinking his large, onyx eyes, he gently rested a hand on Light's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the teen's neck soothingly. Instead of the positive reaction he expected, Light gave a soft whimper and flinched away in his sleep. L's expression saddened, understanding what the younger male was most likely dreaming of. He would have never allowed anyone else to see his emotions but Light...Light was different. Somehow he could allow it.

Gently laying down and spooning the teen, he cuddled the boy to him, murmuring random, gentle words to keep him calm. Eventually his breathing slowed and his body relaxed. Light shifted, rolling over and burying his face into L's chest. L watched him silently. _'He's adorable like this,'_ he thought. It wasn't Light's vulnerability that made him think that. It was how trusting and relaxed he was in this moment. He glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table by Light's side of the bed. It read 3:35 AM and L inwardly cursed his inability to sleep, though it seemed being around Light had changed that slightly.

He jerked slightly when a hand touched his cheek and looked into Light's amber eyes. "You're awake," he said slowly.

"Yeah," Light whispered. His gaze and hand shifted from L's face to the man's neck. Gently he traced his fingers over the mark he'd left the night before. "I'm sorry," he murmured. L watched his face closely.

"It's fine," he replied, "It wasn't painful." Light glanced at his eyes before returning to the mark. L pulled his chin back up. "I said its fine."

"Its not," Light said lowly. He sighed and pulled away. His eyes fell to the bedspread, a guilty look on his face. "I was being an idiot." He shifted away, crossing his arms over his chest. His bangs shifted to cover his eyes. "I tend to act stupid when I'm drunk." He paused, giving a small, strained laugh. "I guess that's why people take advantage of me...though I suppose I deserve it." L grabbed his shoulders, making Light's head snap up in shock.  
Before he could question it L slammed his mouth against Light's. The younger male gave in immediately, letting L's lips dominate and control his own. L shifted, running his hands down to Light's hips and drawing his body to him. He felt Light's form tremble against him but, despite his mind yelling at him to let the younger go, he found his arms pulling him closer. Finally though, when air became an issue, he pulled back. Light was panting, face red with a deep blush. He sank against him, still shaking slightly.

"Light?" L questioned, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the teen replied, "but...why so suddenly?"

"You were acting stupid," L said simply. Light looked up, confusion in his eyes. L stared back at him. "Don't say you deserved it ever again."

"Or what?" Light asked, tone mischievous.

"I may just have to never let you free from my side again."

"Who says I would complain." L scoffed, holding him tighter.

"I'm serious though. Don't ever say that again."

"Alright. I promise that I won't if you don't want me to."

"Thank you." Light smiled and leaned forward, pecking L's forehead with a gentle kiss. L paused, not quite sure what to do with Light giving affection. Instead he simply cleared his throat and asked, "What were you dreaming about?" Light froze, stiffening in L's arms.

"I'm not going to discuss this," Light said softly, "So stop asking." L wasn't happy with the answer but let the subject drop anyway. "I have to break up with Misa today," he commented randomly.

"I suppose so," L said, "And I should get up."

"I suppose so."

Yet, despite that conversation, neither got up for another twenty minutes and only did when Watari came to retrieve them.

L was working silently at his computer when a raging Misa came into the room. Light appeared only seconds later, rubbing a wicked looking red mark on his forehead. L glared at the blonde. If she had hit him he was going to lock her up. He'd unchained Light so he could talk to Misa and wasn't thrilled that he had such a mark from it.

"Misa wait," The teen said as he followed her. Matsuda and Soichiro, the only other people in the room, looked up at this. Misa barely acknowledged him and stalked toward L.

"This is your fault isn't it," She accused, pointing at him. L cocked his head.

"And how would this be my fault Misa-chan?" L asked. Misa flushed, planting her hands on her hips angrily.

"You corrupted him somehow," She snapped.

"Just what exactly are you suggesting Misa?" Soichiro asked, eyes narrowed angrily.

"There is no reason why Light wouldn't love me," she stated, "And you had him stuck to you this whole time. You screwed him up somehow."

"I assure you I did nothing of the sort," L said, a bored look on his face. Inside though he was seething. As if he would do anything to screw Light up. "Perhaps its your dull personality that drove him away."

"You must have done something," She argued, "You and those people who ra-"

"Shut up!" The loud command made both fall silent as heads snapped towards the source. Light stood there, hands clenched at his sides and shaking angrily. His eyes were burning with anger and hatred. L had never seen him look so angry before and, judging by the look on Soichiro's face, neither had his father. "Just shut the hell up Misa."

"Light what-?" She started but he cut her off.

"He has absolutely nothing to do with this," He said coldly, "I don't want to date you because I am not attracted to you, nor to any other girl for that matter." His mind seemed to finally catch up with his mouth as his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Light," said boy looked to his father warily, "Can we speak?"

"Of course," he replied. He followed his father out, though reluctantly, and Misa shifted uncomfortably.

"Soooo," she started, "He's...gay?" L nodded, still eying the hall where Light and his father had disappeared before turning back to his computer. "I'm just gonna go then." L didn't respond and waited until the door clicked shut. He felt Matsuda's eyes on him and turned.

"Are you and Light-like-together?" He asked. L just watched him and soon the older man turned away uncomfortably. Some time later he heard footsteps and Soichiro's voice greeting him.

"I'm going to head home for the day," the man said, "Have some time to cool my head."

"Please do," L said blandly, still watching the screen, "and take the weekend off as well." He glanced over his shoulder. "You as well Matsuda."

"Oh alright," Matsuda said in surprise, "I'll take off as well." The two males exited the suite, leaving the detective alone with his thoughts. After a few minutes he stood and went down the hallway Soichiro had taken Light down before. He peered in every room until he finally found Light in their bedroom, sitting on the bed with his hands clenched on his pant legs. His face was down, hair covering his face and expression. L stood silently in the doorway, watching him carefully.

"What happened Light?" The teen shook his head slightly.

"I can't," he said softly. A ragged breath escaped him. "He doesn't want to talk to me again," He choked out. L walked over to him, bending down to embrace him.

"I'm sorry," he said And for once he meant it. It wasn't just an empty gesture. He was actually sorry for Light's predicament. Light hugged him back, grabbing onto him as if he were a lifeline. Family was the most important thing to Light, and he no longer had that. "You can stay here until your father gets his head on straight."

"And what if he never does?" Light demanded, though without the usual fiery attitude, "Then what?"

"Then stay here," L said as if it were obvious, "You're welcome here." A short laugh escaped Light, strained and almost crazed.

"Yeah right," he said as he pulled back, "You think I'm a serial killer for god's sake!" L gripped his face and forced it up, seeing tears pool in those beautiful amber orbs. It made something in him crack.

"No," he said, revealing the secret he'd been keeping for a while now, "I don't. Not anymore at least." Light's eyes widened as tears finally spilled out. "Light?" he asked worriedly. Light just shook his head and pulled free from his hands. His head dropped so that he was staring at the floor.

"I just," he paused, thinking, "I wish I could believe that. It's just...you don't change your mind for no good reason. Especially not so suddenly."

"I've had a good reason for weeks," L commented without moving. Despite his calm tone he was slightly panicking inside. Would Light want to leave now that he was free? Would he regret having any involvement with himself?

"Then why keep me chained up?"

"To keep you around." The admission had popped out of his mouth before he could stop it and Light looked back to him, face shadowed by the darkness in the room. He looked lost and broken, similar to the time when he was in the hospital after the initial attack.

"Why?" the soft voice said. L stared at him. Why? Why would he **not **want the boy around? It hit him then just how infatuated with the younger male he had become.

He didn't know what to say so he instead leaned forward and pressed his lips to Light's. Light gave in, pushing back with almost desperation. L felt his body tingle slightly, and he tugged Light forward into his lap. Light pulled back at this, apprehension clear on his face. "Relax Light," he murmured, lips brushing against Light's as he spoke, "I'm not about to hurt you." Light seemed to believe him because his face softened and he relaxed into his gentle but firm hold. He could feel Light's hips shift over him to find a more comfortable position and resisted the urge to bite his lip. Light was so close, seated over his hips and so pliant. He felt Light softly kiss him and it only heated up from there. Their lips moved rapidly, almost frantic. L quickly darted his tongue out and felt Light part his lips for him, allowing him access to his mouth for the first time.

And how sweet it was to finally taste him. There was a subtle taste of something sweet, like some form of berry, on Light's tongue. It spurred him on more as he ravaged the poor teen who groaned into his mouth. He was happy that Light was being so compliant with him. After being around him so long this felt like a dream. He slid his hands down from their position on Light's back to his ass instead. At first Light seemed fine, but as L gently kneaded the flesh in his hands Light pulled back, resting his head on L's shoulder. "L," he whispered, "Just don't." L sighed but removed him hands. Light breathed out in relief and snuggled against him. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "Maybe someday but not today."

"If that's all you can offer," L said, feeling Light tense up, "Then I'm satisfied with it."


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have been wanting another chapter so here it is. Thanks to all of you who commented for your support. It really means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing the chapters you guys seem to want so much. So without further ado**

**Enjoy!**

It had taken almost two weeks before Light adjusted to living with L without being chained to him. The sudden moments of affection were also hard to grow accustomed to for both Light, who was on the receiving end of things, and Watari, who was forced to witness these things as an almost daily occurrence. They still hadn't found anything on the case and Soichiro, who still refused to talk or even be around his son, had decided the case was not worth pursuing. With the chief gone the others felt it was a lost cause as well, leaving L on his own to figure out who Kira was with Light's assistance. The boy's entire attitude had changed now that he wasn't under suspicion, and the awkward tension that used to hang between the two was gone. Light's emotions were more open now and L found himself opening up as well.

Light's mother and sister called his cell once every few days ever since Light had gone to collect some of the things he needed from his house: meaning clothes, books, and his laptop. Even now as he sat beside L calmly he looked relaxed. It may have been from his suspicions being lifted but L sensed it was from no longer having to hide from his father either. "I think we have a problem," Light commented, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Light?"

"I don't think the two of us can catch Kira on our own," Light said slowly.

"Are you suggesting we give up on this?" L's heart sank. He didn't want to give up on catching Kira just yet. Yet if Light could make a good enough argument then he knew he'd probably cave.

"No," Light said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I just thought that we could use a little help." He paused to let the statement sink in. "I guess it was a stupid idea." L thought about that suggestion for a few minutes while silence settled over them. It actually wasn't a bad idea. He stood up from his chair, causing Light to look at him curiously. "What's up?"

"I'm going to contact some colleagues of mine and see if they can help," L stated, "In the mean time you may as well take a break. I have a feeling we won't find anything soon." Light nodded and stood, shuffling some papers on the desk and shutting off the computer. L turned and left, heading to Watari's room so he could contact his three apprentices. He was certain they'd be eager to help with the investigation. "Watari," he said as he entered. The elder man looked up from where he was seated at a desk, writing in an old leather notebook.

"What is it L?" He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I wished to contact Matt, Mello, and Near and ask if they will come assist the investigation. Light brought up the point that help will be useful for a case such as this." Watari smiled and stood.

"I will contact them," Watari said, "Go enjoy your evening." L nodded and left, smiling lightly at the thought of his three apprentices being with him after so long. These thoughts stayed with him until he entered their bedroom. Light was in the process of stripping off his button up shirt, which he had taken to wearing rather than the formal clothing he used to wear, and L found himself staring at the light muscles on the teen's back. Light seemed to notice and turned, blinking at L's sudden appearance.

"Did you get a hold of your colleagues?" Light asked as he turned away again.

"Watari wished to contact them," he told Light simply. Light nodded but said nothing more. He finally slid the garment off his arms and went to put it in the laundry, Ls eyes tracking his movements. Light turned back and caught those obsidian eyes watching him.

"L? Is something wrong?" Light asked. L blinked and looked up from his chest to the teen's face.

"Was there a reason you decided to remove your top?" he asked, throat slightly dry. Light raised a single, delicate eyebrow in response.

"Cause its hot in here?" He said, sounding it like a question, "It is natural for guys to take off their shirts you know." He was aware alright. Aware of just how beautifully sculpted the tan teen was. He'd always tried not to stare when they'd been chained together but now he felt no need. He could stare all he wanted.

"Yes, I am aware," he replied, shutting the door behind him. Light had turned away again, stretching his body and causing his back to arch. L watched the muscles shift under the tan planes of skin, desire flooding his eyes. While Light was turned he padded up behind him silently, wrapping his pale, slender arms around the younger male's body. Light jumped at the contact, turning his head to look back at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," L responded as he nuzzled Light's lean back. He pressed his lips against the skin, making Light shudder in response.

"Oh really?" he questioned, "Cause it seems like you're up to something."

"Perhaps I am then," he replied, nipping a shoulder blade, "Maybe I am meaning to seduce you. Think of that?"

"Yes actually. I have." L pulled back so Light could turn to face him. His eyes were glittering, reminding him of the amber orbs he seen before the attack. It was nice to see that color again.

While he was occupied with these thoughts Light leaned forward, capturing L's lips with his. L straightened and immediately Light gave in. He led Light to the bed and pushed him down onto it. The brunette wrapped his arms around L's shoulders, pulling him closer. L ravaged the willing body beneath him, forcing his tongue into Light's mouth. Light moaned softly, tightening his grip on the raven haired detective. When they finally parted to breathe L buried his face in Light's neck. "Light," he started, unable to find anything else to say. There, seated between Light's legs, he felt his control slipping away. He contented himself with placing kisses on Light's neck, occasionally nipping the skin there.

"I'm sorry," Light said suddenly. L pulled back, looking down at him.

"For what?" Light sighed and shut his eyes.

"For giving you such a blatant erection and not taking care of it." L looked down, surprised to see he was indeed hard.

_'Odd how I didn't notice.'_ "It's fine," he replied. Light stared at him, doubt clear on his face. L smiled at him. "Besides I enjoy this much more." He bent his head down again, nipping a little harder at the skin of his collar bone. Light groaned, stretching his head back as L moved to his neck. "May I?"

"Y-Yes," Light sputtered, too caught up to talk straight. L grinned and gently kissed Light's neck before sucking harshly. The teen jerked slightly, face flushing as he shuddered. As L sucked and bit the tan skin he ran a hand down Light's chest, feeling the warm flesh beneath his fingers. He pulled back from the mark he'd created and kissed the willing teen beneath him, still running his hands across the planes of his chest and hoping he wasn't crossing a line.

Apparently he wasn't because Light's own hands slipped underneath his shirt, feeling his own pale skin with gentle fingers. L pulled back enough to pull his shirt off before resuming their kiss. He shivered as Light rested his hands on his hips, digging his fingers gently into the skin. In retaliation L ran his hands back up to Light's chest, finding his nipples and tweaking the sensitive, little nubs. Light moaned, arching into him. _'Shit,'_ L thought, _'I'm losing control of myself.'_ He couldn't stop himself as one hand reached down to Light's pants, feeling the steadily growing hardness inside his pants. At the touch Light pulled back eying him warily.

"Ryuuzaki?" he asked softly, not liking the look in L's onyx eyes. L didn't reply. Instead he kissed Light again, more fiercely this time. A sense of dread settled in Light's stomach, especially when that hand slipped inside his pants. He couldn't do this. It was still too soon. The images of his rape flashed through his head and the thought of anyone touching him like this, even L, made him sick. He pushed at L's shoulders, trying in vain to dislodge him. When it didn't help he started to panic, pushing against the detective's chest and trying to pull his head away. L, barely sensing his distress, growled darkly and grabbed on of his hands; his other hand still preoccupied with what it was doing down south. In one last attempt to stop the older man Light pulled his free hand back and slammed it into L's jaw. The detective fell back from the unexpected blow, releasing Light and tumbling off the bed to the floor. When he sat up his sense returned to him upon seeing the look of fear on Light's face.

"Light," he started, voice emotionless despite the self-hatred he was feeling at the moment, "I-," He never waited to hear the rest of his sentence. He simply hopped off the bed and ran from the room. L groaned and stood, going after him. "Wait!" Light didn't even pause as he burst from the suite and started down the stairs. L started after him when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked back into Watari's understanding gaze.

"Let him be," the man said, "Whatever you did upset him but he'll be back. Just give him some time to sort out his thoughts." L nodded, still staring at the open doorway. Watari released him, shut the door, and retreated into the kitchen to make some food. Once he had gone L crouched by the now closed door, dropping his head into his lap and wishing to every deity he could think of despite not believing in them that he could fix this somehow. That somehow he hadn't completely shattered what little bond he and Light had had to begin with.

That was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

**I feel so evil. You guys didn't think things would be so simple did you?**

**Let me know what you guys think. Will L and Light's relationship be broken? Where exactly did Light run off to? and Is there something else on the horizon? You'll just have to wait and see my lovely readers.**

**Goodbye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this one's so short everybody. There wasn't another appropriate spot to stop for quite a while. I figured that I'd stop here and give you this chapter since its been a while. By the way Matt, Mello, and Near should appear in the next chapter. Maybe the one after that but they'll make an appearance soon. Enjoy ^_^**

He jumped when a vibration in his pocket startled him. He pulled the cellphone out, cursing the stupid little thing, and checked the number. It was a call from Light's cell and he picked up quickly. "Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"_Hey,"_ A voice said, _"It's Hino. You were with Light at the club not long ago."_

"Yes," he answered, "might I ask why you have Light's phone?" There was a short, awkward laugh on the other end.

"_About that,"_ Hino said, _"Light apparently came here a few hours ago before I got on work. He was completely smashed by the time I got here. I was hoping you could come pick him up before he gets in trouble."_

"Of course," L replied, "I'll be there soon." Hino hung up and L stood, slipping the phone back into his pocket. He started to leave when Watari stepped into the room.

"Where are you going?" The man asked.

"Light's friend called for me to pick him up." Without waiting for any reply he slipped out the door and down the stairs.

He entered the club without much notice. Ari was gone and some other boy was in his place; a skinny little thing with black hair and green eyes. He walked past the crowd of people towards the bar, barely noticing the looks he was getting from some of the other guys. Hino nodded to him as he approached. "Where's Light?" he asked, unable to see any sign of the boy nearby.

"Let's talk in the back." L nodded in agreement and Hino set down the cup he was holding. "Trisha!" he called, "Take over for me for a bit." A girl with bright pink hair gave a thumbs up. Hino stepped back, opened the gate that separated the front from the back of the bar, and led him into a back room.

The room was obviously used to store alcohol and, off to one side, Light was sleeping soundly. There was a jacket draped over his torso which was indeed bare. "Why is he back here?" L asked. Hino sat on one of the crates around the room and closed his eyes.

"Ari was trying to screw with him again," The boy said, "I couldn't keep an eye on him 24/7 so I brought him back here. That's totally going to screw up my reputation." He heaved a sigh and leaned back. "To hell with it. They ain't gonna fire me after all the shit I've put up with here."

"I'm glad you care about him," L commented monotonously before sitting down.

"Same to you," Hino said, "He talks about you a lot. Did you know that?" He shook his head before realizing Hino couldn't see him.

"No," he said simply. Hino smiled slightly.

"Well he does," the boy stated, "Every time he comes here he's so upset...but once he starts talking about you he just brightens up." He opened his eyes and looked at L. "You've changed him so much. He was never like this before he met you."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were 14. I was there for him when his first boyfriend screwed him over, and I'm here now. I'll always be here for him," he paused with a sigh, "And for his sake I hope you will be too." L nodded. He wasn't going to leave until Light told him to leave. Even then he might not go. "When I got here he looked like a wreck. I thought he'd finally snapped." L sighed at this. He'd really fucked this time.

"It's my fault. I did something stupid." It felt weird saying something like that, especially to this boy that he barely knew. Hino sat up, staring at him carefully.

"Your fault?" he questioned. L nodded and Hino sighed. "Then why was Light apologizing earlier?" L didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to make of this exactly.

"I don't know." Hino eyed him for a moment before standing.

"You should get him home," Hino said, "I have to get back to work." He walked out without looking back saying, "He can keep the jacket," as he left. L watched him leave before standing and walking over to Light's unconscious form. He bent and lifted the younger male into his arms, carrying him bridal style as he walked from the room. Eyes watched him as he left the bar and continued down the street but he ignored them. He wasn't going to screw up this badly again. That is if Light gave him another chance.

By the time he'd started up the stares to their suite Light groaned softly, body shifting slightly. L hurried up the last of the steps and opened the door. Watari was no were in sight, so L shut the door and went to their room, laying Light gently on the bed just as his eyes fluttered open. L froze, not quite sure what to do. Once Light's eyes opened fully the just sat there, staring at each other. "Light," L started, "I'm...sorry." Light sat up, his head hung slightly so that L couldn't see his face.

"Just don't," he said softly. L stayed silent, gently chewing on his thumb, and waited for the younger male to continue. Light sighed and ran a hand through his caramel colored hair. "I don't know what to say to you right now..."

"Say whatever you want," L stated, "surely I'll deserve it." There was a pause in which Light took in a shuddering breath.

"It wasn't...what you did exactly," The teen explained, "It was...more like the fact that you wouldn't stop." He paused again, trying to piece his words together in order to make his point. When words didn't come he shook his head, hands gripping his pant legs tightly. L moved to sit next to him, leaving a few inches between them.

"I'm sorry," L repeated. Light shifted over, leaning against him. "It there's a next time I'll be sure to contain myself." Light sighed and nuzzled against his shoulder. The younger never spoke but he didn't have to. They both understood his silent acceptance. L wrapped an arm around the younger male, feeling him instantly return the gesture. As L held him he felt wet tears against his chest. _"I caused them."_ L thought, tightening his grip, _"I won't let it happen again. I swear on it."_

**They are just so cute. Before anyone comments on it I know it may seem Light forgave L a little to quickly but it isn't that simple. Light will be on his guard for a while. He may have forgiven, but he hasn't forgotten. Just thought I'd make that clear now.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being so late on this chapter. School's been a pain in the neck lately and has hindered my writing. I hope that this chapter will make up for it a bit. ^-^**

**Also sorry for the length of the chapters being so short. My writing tends to start out short and get longer as I get into it more. My other writing has currently been put aside to focus on the chapters. Enjoy the chapter my lovely readers!**

"Yes Watari? What is it?" Watari smiled slightly.

"The boys are here." Now L smiled as well. He stood and Light looked at him curiously.

"Keep looking through the files," L stated, "I'll be back shortly." Light only nodded and turned back to the screen. Light had been deathly silent ever since the previous night and, no matter what he did, the boy wouldn't speak. He inwardly sighed as he followed Watari out of the room. He'd barely closed the door when he found himself being attacked by three figures and knocked to the ground. He laughed once he saw that his apprentices were all smiling at him mischievously. "Nice to see you three again."

"Same here," the redhead of the group, Matt, replied as he helped him up. Mello, the blonde, and Near, the snow haired boy, pulled themselves up as well.

"It's been a while," Mello stated. L nodded in agreement before Mello noticed something else. "Where's your little suspect? I thought you had him chained to you so you could keep an eye on him."

"Some...circumstances arose that changed my mind," He explained, "Light is no longer a suspect," He settled a cold look on Mello who looked less then pleased, "and he shall not be treated as one. Understand Mello?" The blonde grumbled to himself.

"Fine," he finally replied, "but I'm not getting too close to him." Taking that as the best he would get, L re-entered the other room with the three boys in tow.

Light glanced up when he entered but otherwise turned back to the screen in front of him and said nothing. Mello glared at the brunette while Matt watched him with suspicion and Near paid him no attention. L ignored Mello and Matt's expressions of distrust and approached the teen. "Light." The teen looked back at him, waiting patiently for him to speak. "These are my three apprentices," he stated, "Matt, Mello, and Near." He pointed each out in turn as he spoke. Light nodded slightly, amber eyes looking each boy over.

"Hello," he said simply and L was happy to finally hear him speak. Only Near made any move, nodding back in reply. When no one made any other movement Light turned back to the computer, keys clicking as he went back to work. L turned to inform his apprentices about the case, and what they should be looking for, before returning to his crouched position beside Light. After eight hours of passing around observations and ideas, along with deadly looks from Mello, L decided to let them break for the day. The boys slipped off to their rooms to sleep, except for Near who was much too much like L for comfort, and L stood, expecting Light to slip away as well. When the teen stayed put, eyes still glued to the screen, L stood behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"Still searching?" he asked. Light jumped slightly, eyes wide as he whipped around.

"Don't do that," He hissed. L watched as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Light paused, slightly annoyed that the other male was watching him so closely. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," L replied simply. He looked Light over once more. "Is something wrong?" he asked curiously. Light blinked in surprise.

"No," he told the older male, "I'm fine." Something flashed in those amber eyes and the teen stood, clicking the computer off and walking away. L followed at a safe distance, not wanting to upset the teen further. He shifted his gaze to the side of Light's neck, eying the mark he'd made there a few days ago. He was glad that none of the boys had noticed or, if they had noticed, commented on it.

As L followed Light to the kitchen he noted how agitated the younger male was. Mentally he kicked himself. How could he have screwed up so badly? He bit his finger, debating for a few moments on what to do before Light spoke up. He looked up, curious at what the teen wanted. "Would you consider going somewhere with me?" he asked before adding, "to hang out that is. Your apprentices could come too if they want." L smiled, pleased with the suggestion, and nodded.

"I'll go ask them." Light smiled back and went back to the apple he'd pulled out of the fridge at some point.

Maybe things weren't as messed up as he first believed.

Matt and Mello had been excited to come along while Near had come for a lack of anything else to do. Mello had suggested on seeing some Sci-fi movie that was playing in the movie theater so that was where they were currently headed. L and Light led the group, since they actually knew how to get to where they were going, with the other three close behind. L noted that Light kept glancing around, almost nervously, yet seemed perfectly relaxed as well. Writing it off as his own overactive mind, L ignored it. However when Light paused, L followed his wide-eyed gaze to a group standing off to one side. There were five teen boys that L had never seen before, and was pretty sure could slip into a crowd if they wanted to. There was nothing special about them and L was curious as to why Light seemed interested in their group. He committed the faces to memory and turned to Light. "Something wrong?" he whispered. Light shook his head and looked away. When L looked back the boys were leering at them and he scowled in response. What was their problem?

"Just leave it alone," Light hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the sidewalk a bit faster. The apprentices made no comment and when L glanced back at them he saw that they were inspecting the boys as well. He would speak with them later.

The movie went unwatched by everyone but Mello, who was extremely excited to watch it, and Matt, who was practically being forced to watch it by Mello. Near was bored and more interested in staring at the ceiling while L was more content watching Light. The brunette was looking at the movie, but his eyes were vacant. "You should tell me what's wrong you know," he murmured softly. Light glanced at him then returned his gaze to the screen.

"You should stop being so nosy," Light countered.

"I wouldn't be if you'd stop being so damn secretive."

"Fine," Light hissed, "I will when you do."

_'Scratch that,'_ He thought with an inward groan, _'Things are exactly as messed up as I had first assumed.'_

Two hours later L was seated in the living room with his three apprentices. He was asking them about their opinions on Light's relationship with the boys they'd seen earlier. All they'd managed to figure out was that Light definitely didn't have a positive relationship with them. L hated not knowing but there was no way he could keep asking Light without pissing him off. He bit on his thumbnail as Matt and Mello spoke quietly off to one side. _'Something's not right,'_ he thought, _'I can't quite put my finger on it.'_

He stood and went to his computer, looking through the Kira files to distract himself. Near joined him only moments later, sitting next to him silently. "You like him don't you," Near said softly after a few minutes. L paused, unsure how to reply. He hadn't let any of the three know this little fact yet. "Its fine if you are," Near added, "I won't tell Matt and Mello either." He smiled and nodded. Near took that as his yes and smiled as well. "I'm glad. Its been long enough." L looked at Near for a minute before patting him on the head. He blushed but said nothing.

The pair continued to work until almost midnight. Light had yet to be seen and the other boys had joined him and Near at some point. Finally, when the boys had become tired, they went to bed. L sat crouched at his computer for a few moments before turning it off. Now that he wasn't focused solely on Light, and had his three proteges with him, he was seeing things he'd never noticed before. However he was also more distracted by Light than before. He no longer worried about Light being Kira, and therefore he was thinking about him in a way that was distracting. He grabbed a drink of water and downed it before going to the bedroom.

Light was already asleep when he entered. He climbed into bed next to the teen and laid down, pulling the other close to himself so Light's head rested against his chest. "I wish you'd just tell me," he muttered into Light's hair, "I'm tired of guessing everything about you." Light had always been a mystery, and would most likely stay one, but L was sick of trying to work out everything Light was thinking. It made him tired and distracted. "Just trust me a little." There was no response and L felt tears well in his eyes for the first time in a very long time. Just the thought of Light not trusting him made him feel sick and lost. He held Light's form tighter, trying to fight back the tears in his eyes.

He'd closed his eyes and felt a gentle hand caress his check. He opened his eyes to see Light looking back at him, anguish showing in his amber eyes. "I'm sorry," the teen whispered, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't," L replied as Light brushed away the few tears that had finally escaped, "I'm just...frustrated," he admitted, "I wish you wouldn't keep pushing me away."

"This is about those guys isn't it," the younger male stated. L nodded and Light sighed. "I was upset earlier, even if it didn't look it. Those guys...they were some of the ones who...well-you know..." he trailed off and looked away as the meaning struck L.

"They were the ones who raped you." Light nodded slightly, shuddering slightly. When he looked up again his face was nervous.

"Do you think they remember?" he asked softly. L nodded slightly because it did seem as if they'd recognized him. Light shuddered again and L, in order to distract him from those kinds of thoughts, gently kissed his forehead. Or at least he'd meant to kiss his forehead. Instead Light tilted his head up and L's lips met Light's. L froze, about to pull back, when Light wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer desperately. L kissed back fervently and felt Light rolling their positions so he was perched over him.

_'Oh no,'_ he thought, _'This is how it all went to hell last time. Well it won't happen again.' _He focused on kissing Light, ignoring any other urge his body had. He felt Light's hand brush against his clothed chest hesitantly and L sweetly returned the gesture. He wouldn't screw up again. He'd at least ask before doing anything Light didn't do first. Light's hands reached the edge of his shirt, pushing the fabric up. He pulled back and looked at L carefully. "Is this alright?" L asked.

"Yeah," he said with a contented sigh, "This I can handle. Just no...anything else okay?" L nodded and went back to kissing Light and let his hands glide over Light's pajama shirt, unbuttoning it slowly while prodding Light's lips with his tongue. Light welcomed the wet muscle, tangling his own tongue with L's as they kissed. L's hands found Light's nipples once the shirt had come undone, flicking them gently. Light groaned into his mouth and the sound buzzed along his tongue pleasantly. L pulled back as Light tugged at his shirt and puled the garment off, tossing it aside. He pressed a kiss to Light's collarbone as he slid the pajama shirt off of Light's shoulders and deposited that on the floor as well. L slid his head down, sucking a nipple into his mouth and toying with it lightly. Light squirmed as he teased both to hardness, panting softly. His hips jerked up without his consent, grinding his own erection against L's.

"Light?" he questioned, pressing his own hips down lightly. The teen nodded and pulled L up for a kiss. While they kissed roughly L pushed his hips down, grinding against Light who moaned softly, pressing his own hips back up to get more friction between them. L released a slow moan as their grinding grew more frantic, their tongues colliding messily. L felt delirious at the pleasure running through him. He was by no means a virgin, but with Light each movement sent violent shock waves through him. From the look on Light's face, he was feeling the same way. He felt the teen run his hands over his chest, brushing against the skin teasingly. He felt a growl stir in the back of his throat and pressed against Light harder, trying to increase the pleasure the younger male was already feeling. Any thought of his own need disappeared.

"R-Ryuu," Light groaned out as L went to bite and suck at his neck, leaving several pale marks on the skin. The detective felt Light tense suddenly, trembling almost violently. He pulled back, worried slightly, but that worry evaporated when he saw the look of pure ecstasy on Light's face. As his trembling died down and his body went limp, Light released a small whimper, looking at L with glazed eyes. "Oh shit," he whispered as another tremor raced through him. L looked at him curiously.

"Light," he said softly, "did you just..." he trailed off as the teen blushed and nodded hesitantly.

"I-I should probably go change," he murmured, dashing towards the bathroom once L let him up. L sat back and sighed in content. He didn't care about his own erection that-

He froze, just noticing something he hadn't earlier. Sometime during the whole thing...he'd come as well. He groaned, stood up, and went to go get changed.

**Well that's all for now. I haven't quite figured out how those guys are gonna be involved but...well I ain't gonna spoil anything with my mental commentary.**

**Until next time!Unti**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally got another chapter up. My AP Bio class has been kicking my butt lately but, in two weeks, I'll be done with the course, and then I can update more often. Also I have another fanfic called Lunar Sun: Fear the Scythe that I'm doing with a friend. Its a Pokémon fic with OC characters. None of the human anime/ manga characters are in there so...there you go.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

L stared at the computer seated on his lap, eyes scanning the page quickly. The time on the screen read 5:26 AM. Light was asleep next to him, curled up with his head on L's hip and left thigh. L was forced to sit normally because of this but, quite frankly, he didn't care. He was grateful that Light hadn't been flighty after what had happened, although he had been extremely embarrassed. It made him secretly giddy that the younger male thought of him in a different way, and that he trusted him.

As he turned his attention back to the screen he pondered what good the information on the screen would do him. He closed out of the screen and brought up a criminal database instead. He recalled the faces of the teens they'd seen earlier. He typed in some basic physical description and allowed the database to search itself. Hundreds of possibilities appeared, which was understandable due to his wide search. He scanned the faces, trying to identify any that looked familiar. He eventually grew frustrated and was about to shut the laptop down when something Matt had mentioned earlier occurred to him. Matt had recalled seeing a tattoo on one of the teen's necks, a silver raven with wide-spread wings. He tapped the info into the search box.

The response this time was less frustrating. Only about thirty or so responses. He scanned through them until he spotted a familiar face amongst the photos. It had been the one male out of the five who hadn't leered at them. He'd been standing back, leaning against the walls and simply staring at them. Obviously he'd been the pack leader. If L could catch him then the others would fry.

He looked over the name that was listed closely. Gin Karasu. Silver Raven. _'How ironic'_ L thought briefly. He clicked on the picture to look at the boy's record. It was mostly petty things, a few robberies and a minor assault against a teacher. Such minor crimes didn't usually amount to rape...and definitely not so quickly. The latest crime, stealing some liquor from a convenience store, occurred only a month ago. Either this Gin character wasn't the ring leader...or he was very good at not getting caught unless he wanted to be. He committed the face and name to memory once more before shutting down the laptop and setting it aside. He'd have to discuss this at length with Near tomorrow. Out of the three boys, Near was the one he trusted the most and, due to the type of case, he knew Near would be the one who wouldn't say anything even if he found out the truth.

Without thinking he reached down and ran his fingers through Light's hair. He chewed on the thumbnail of his other hand, thinking deeply about how much had changed since Light's attack. He felt the teen shift from his position, resting his head against L's stomach before falling back into a calm sleep. L smiled and stroked his head again. He didn't know why but, with Light around, his brain didn't race constantly. It calmed around the younger male. It allowed him to think better...to focus even. It was an interesting discovery.

Light twitched in his sleep, drawing L's sight to him. He twitched again, his amber eyes fluttering open to look at him. "L?" he groaned sleepily. He brought up a hand to rub at his eyes. "Is something wrong?" L wondered whether or not he should tell Light about his discoveries, about what he was plotting to take down the bastards that had hurt him.

"No," he finally answered, "Now go back to sleep."

He'd wait. At least until he was able to gather more information. Only then would he tell him.

"The way I see it you have two options," Near said firmly the next day. L had gone to the snow-haired boy in order to get his opinion on his discovery the previous night. L was crouched in a chair across from the boy, listening intently. "You can try and split your focus between the Kira case and this..." he paused, eying L suspiciously, "new case of yours." L mentally winced at how searching Near's gaze was. "Or you can let us handle the Kira case." L froze, eyes wide.

"What?" he said suddenly. What exactly was Near proposing?

"Trust us," Near said, "You taught us all you could. Let us handle the case for now. Once you finish this other case you can take it back up." L watched him carefully. "Please L...just trust us this once."

"Alright," L said, relenting, "I'm handing it over to you three. Do your best." Near nodded and L stood, walking out of the room silently. Light had gone out to meet his mother and sister for the day so L only had to be wary of Matt and Mello asking questions.

He managed to slip out without any issue, walking down the street to across town. He looked at the club Light had brought him to. Now he just had to hope Hino was in. He glanced towards the entrance to see Ari standing there. _'Great,'_ he thought _'Just what I need. A bouncer with a thing for me.'_ He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"So you came back," Ari said as he approached, "And without the killjoy this time." L swallowed back a growl. "I'm guessing you just couldn't stay away."

_'This egotistical bastard,'_ He mentally swore. "Actually I need to speak to Hino. Is he here?" Ari's smirk dropped and he nodded.

"Yeah, he's inside." Ari turned and waved towards him. He ducked in and headed towards the bar. He could feel Ari's eyes on him as he headed towards the back and tried to shake off the feeling that Ari was not who he seemed.

_'Am I just imagining it...or is it something more...'_ He found Hino serving three girls at one end of the bar. He looked up as he approached, his smile turning into a questioning look. Hino turned away from the giggling girls and walked towards him.

"All right," he said, leaning over the bar, "spill it. Something's up."

"I want to ask you if you've ever heard of anyone named Gin," L told him. Hino perched his head on his hands, cocking his head to one side.

"Got a last name for me?" he asked, "I know a lot of people but I don't read minds."

"Karasu," L told him softly, "Gin Karasu. Heard of him?" Hino was silent for a few more moments before sighing.

"Am I at least allowed to know why you're asking?" When L didn't respond Hino leaned back. "I don't know that much about him," he said softly, picking up a glass to clean it, "but I do know that he's a troublemaker." L nodded.

"I figured as much," he said. Hino frowned slightly.

"That's not all though," the male told him, "I've been told that he's more than what he seems. He only gets in trouble for little things," he glanced around, "Things that a guy like him really shouldn't get caught with."

"What do you mean?" L asked, curiosity peaking. Was his assumption right then?

"I mean that he's much more crafty than people realize," Hino said, "He doesn't do anything without a reason. He gets caught for petty theft and then waltzes in here bragging to some of his buddies about beating a man half to death." He studied L's expression with a steady gaze. There was something hidden in that gaze; something L wasn't completely sure he could put a name on.

"And these...friends of his. Do you recall their names?" Hino shook his head slightly before pausing.

"Wait," he said, "There was one. They were pretty careful about giving there names but...they sent this one kid up to get drinks. I carded him and, if his ID was real, his name was Kowa Heiwa."

"Anything about him that stood out?"

"Not really. Basic height and weight. Dark hair and eyes too. Nothing unusual about his appearance."

"Anything you could use to identify him?" Hino sighed, setting the glass down with a dull thunk.

"Only one thing," he said, "A tattoo on his upper arm." He snatched a napkin from nearby and pulled a pen from his pocket. He sketched for a few moments before sliding the napkin towards L. "I'm pretty sure it looked like this." The detective stared at the symbol Hino had drawn.

A roughly sketched raven with spread open wings.

_'It can't be a coincidence,'_ L thought, _'It's got to mean something.'_

Hino broke him from his thoughts by asking "Anything else?"

"No, I think I have all I need for now," He told the male, "Thank you." Hino cocked his head, surveying him.

"Something tells me you aren't who you seem either," Hino commented, "Then again...it isn't my business to pry." L nodded, pocketed the drawing, and went to leave before Hino gave one more comment. "I don't know why you're asking about Gin," he said, "But I'd be careful if I were you. For your sake...and for Light's."

"Don't worry," He said, glancing back, "I plan on being very careful."

The moment L reentered the hotel suite he snatched a lollypop and sat at his computer. He powered it up and typed a search for the name _Kowa Heiwa_. There was no response under the crime reports so he tried another search elsewhere. He scanned through the various results until one picture caught his eye. An average looking young boy stared back at him. He opened the file and scanned it through. Kowa seemed to be a mostly good kid, no arrests of expulsions, but he seemed to have been involved with some not-so-good characters. The only mark on his record was an underage drinking charge that had been dropped. L searched through the available photos until he came to one where he could see Kowa's arm. Sure enough, a small silver raven was tattooed to the skin.

_'Now what does it mean?'_ At first he thought that it may have been a tribute to some kind of gang belonging to Gin, the 'silver raven' himself. However, just because this Kowa person had a tattoo identical to Gin's didn't mean the other males involved did as well.

Halfway through his searching, in which he hadn't accomplished anything more since any trace of the other males seemed to be nonexistent, Light returned with a small frown on his face. Immediately L turned, silently questioning the younger male. "Don't worry about it," Light replied, "Its a family issue." He plopped down in the chair next to L, sighing slightly, "Find anything on Kira?"

"Actually," L said, gauging Light's reaction, "we won't be working on the Kira case for a while." Light looked over at him curiously. "Matt, Mello, and Near will be taking it over until further notice."

"Why?" Light asked, sitting straight up and watching him.

"Because I have a more important case right now," L said simply. The look on the others face showed clear confusion.

"What case is that? I didn't know you took on a new case."

"That's because I didn't tell you yet," L said, chewing his thumbnail carefully. He tapped in Gin's name and spun the screen towards Light. "Look familiar?" The teen's face visibly paled.

"Please tell me you aren't serious," Light whispered. L turned the screen back, still looking at Light carefully.

"I am always serious Light," he stated, "The police assigned to the case have accomplished nothing on the matter and, from what I've figured, they won't. Tomorrow I'm calling in to take over your case. I'm taking all nine of them down...even if it takes a while." Light just shook his head, looking slightly dazed from all of this.

"You can't do that Ryuu," Light said, "You're emotionally attached to the victim." L mentally flinched at the word victim. No matter how many times he saw it he didn't want to use it himself. He didn't want Light to think of himself as just a victim.

"No one knows who I am," L pointed out, "So no one will know. You can't change my mind on this Light." When the teen still looked uncertain, L pulled his chair closer. "I can't focus on the Kira case with this one still open. Let me do this Light." Light looked over but sighed, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You're such a stubborn detective," He said in amusement. L smiled as well before a thought occurred to him.

"Did you see their faces?" he asked. Light's face hardened but he nodded.

"All except one," He replied, "One guy was holding me. I never saw his face, only his arms and torso."

"Anything distinguishing?"

"A tattoo on his collarbone," he said softly, "A silver raven."

"So there is a connection," L muttered, "three out of nine with the same tattoo." Light apparently heard him, nodding in agreement. "That helps narrow the search slightly. Tomorrow we start looking."

"For what?" L smiled lightly and Light cocked his head, "Or rather who?"

"Kowa Heiwa."

**How was the chapter? I was trying to not reveal to much about everything quite yet. Review and let me know what you think about the story and what you think will happen next. Maybe tell me what'd you'd like to happen next. I won't change anything I'm currently planning...but the ideas may be incorporated somehow.**

**Until next time guys!**


End file.
